User talk:Dressaday
Hi Dressaday -- we are excited to have Vintage Sewing Patterns as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Sannse Hi Dressaday- I work at in Marketing at Wikia and just came across your wiki.. Its fantastic! I am so impressed by how many people at patterns you have managed to attract to this wiki in such short time. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty at adding some navigation to the Main Page and Side Bar and Creating some Category pages. Its actually a strange thing- Even though people are categorizing pages, the actual category pages need to be created too before you can link to them.. Anywho, hope you don't mind the help and good luck! angies (talk) 01:29, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Angie, thanks, that's awesome! Can you point me to how to edit the navigation? I'd like to add "dresses" to the popular pattern categories ... Next page script Hi there, just wanted to let you know that I'm create a javascript add-in to address the next article button feature request Sannse passed on to me. I'm working on it tonight, so it should be ready soon. -- JaeSharp 08:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I really appreciate it! USer:dressaday How's it going? Hi! Just thought I'd pop over and see how things are going here. Looks like the wiki is active and with an impressive number of articles building up! Is there anything you need help with? Just let me know :) -- sannse (talk) 10:10, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It's going well, we're going to do another push soon, I think. Do you know if we can get the "next article" button to work within categories? So if you're in "Coats" hitting next takes you to the next coat pattern, numerically? ---- ::Sure, that should be possible. I'll check with Jae as soon as I see him -- sannse (talk) 17:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Just added a new feature to your wiki - wanted to see if you liked it *Click on "add a new pattern" at the top of the wiki (next to the logo) *There's a blue box labeled "choose a page type". Select Patern Template *Type in an article name and click the "proceed to edit" blue button This is our new form-filling tool to make it easier for contributors to be guided as to what to do. It can be modified to make pictures bigger or smaller, to add fields, etc. It makes it easier for people to contribute, it allows you to set a more uniform look and feel for your patterns. Let me know what you think! Gil (Talk) New Skin Hi Erin, hope all is well with you :) I wanted to ask if you have seen Wikia's new skin, Monaco. This is the "version 2 Quartz" that's been talked about in the past. We think it's a big improvement, with a wider article area, a very customisable sidebar, and a great look. Your current default is "Quartz", although you may see the even older "Monobook" if that's what's in your preferences. The skin can be customised for the site, or you can choose one of the ready-made versions. Some good examples of custom skins are Wookieepedia, Marvel Database, FFXIclopedia, and WoWWiki. I'd like to switch this wiki over soon, maybe to something like "Monaco Sapphire" or Monaco Smoke? What do you think? -- sannse (talk) 20:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Erin. Any thoughts on the skin? I've also been working on a new main page layout today. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. :One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags :I have drafted a main page using the new tags on Main Page/temp - hope it works for you. If so, I'll copy it over to the main page in the next few days. :If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. :Thanks -- sannse (talk) 10:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Sannse -- sounds good! dressaday :Cool! then I'll go for it now :) have a look in your if you want to try other colour schemes -- sannse (talk) 18:44, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Hello - Your Feedback Wanted! Hello! I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with looking over the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Thanks and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 21:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dressaday, Im very interested in the advanced 8811 pattern. How can purchase it from you?